


Wilma's

by JenniferLOUISE



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferLOUISE/pseuds/JenniferLOUISE
Summary: Another way that Jack and Doug might have first got together: Jack's hungry and Doug offers himself up.





	Wilma's

**Author's Note:**

> In writing my 'magnum opus' "Golden Boy" for my favorite pairing of Jack McPhee and Doug Witter, I inevitably wrote content which didn't quite work for that story but which I still loved. I have tried to flesh said content out into a few shorter stories, one of which you are reading here. It is probably my favorite of the bunch. I especially like that "Wilma’s was one of the swankier places in town." This seemed a reasonable venue for Jack and Doug to get together given that Capeside is supposed to be a somewhat smaller city.  
> Hope you enjoy! Also please look for additional short stories when I have time to post them!

 

 

"Hey wanna go with me to this party–well more like–function? It’s at Wilma’s and the food’s going to be pretty good. It’s police–related and there’ll be some cute cops there from out of town! Male for you, female for me!" Pacey joked.

Jack was surprised. Wilma’s was one of the swankier places in town. "Did your brother invite you to this party?"

"Yeah, he did, which he doesn’t usually do. I must have really matured in his eyes," Pacey laughed.

Pacey’s older brother Doug Witter was the sheriff of Capeside, the youngest person to every hold the position. Jack didn’t know him well but they were cordial. Growing up Doug had been a rather intimidating figure for Pacey’s friends, including Jack. Tall, blonde, gorgeous, and smart to boot. And usually a complete jerk to his little brother. Of course Jack and Pacey’s other friends had always taken Pacey’s side. They agreed that Doug was clearly the favorite of his family and Pace the whipping boy. However, things had improved between the brothers as they got older, especially after their dad dropped dead of a heart attack a few years back. As far as Jack was concerned it was the old man who caused half the problems in the family and Jack wasn’t sorry to see him depart this earth.

"Well, sure, Pace, I’ll go, although I have a feeling that any cute male cops there are going to be of the married to a woman, 2.5 kids variety. Or complete adrenaline junkies with substance abuse problems."

Pacey laughed. "Could be but you also maybe have watched too much TV."

"Possibly."

 

Jack wore a dark suit to the party and some nice smelling pomade in his hair–enough to hold it in place but not too much so as to be offensive. He was a beautiful guy but a little polish didn’t hurt anyone. He wasn’t sure why he was dressing up–it was probably just going to be mostly him and Pacey trying to look serious and suave while hitting the _hors d'oeuvres_ table as heavily as possible without being obvious. They might both have professions but they were also still bachelors who seldom made time to cook at home. Jack was also going to make sure and keep tabs on Pacey tonight in case the booze was flowing a bit too freely–Pacey had the proclivity sometimes to go a little too far–and Jack was sure that Doug would not appreciate such an occurrence at the party.

 

Jack looked over and saw a lull in line for the buffet, which was laid out on a long table near the back of the room and being attended to by various wait staff. He had already hit it once and it _was_ very good.

"Pace, I’m going to just bop over there for seconds. Do you want anything?"

Pacey had had his eye on a couple of female cops for the past half an hour who were joking and laughing near the bar. "Uh yeah, a couple more of those shrimp deals would be nice. Thanks Jack. I’ll be back." He moved off toward the bar.

Jack chuckled and walked over and got in the line for the food, leaving his beer behind at the table they’d been standing at. The guy in front of him was taking his time but Jack finally was able to get a hold of an small plate so he could start loading it up.

"Hey Jack."

Jack looked over. Doug Witter was standing behind him, in line for the food. Since there was no one behind him, Jack assumed that Doug had likely just walked up. Doug was wearing his sheriff’s uniform and looked as tall, chiseled and dreamy as always. Maybe a little gray at the temples but it worked well with his now dirty blonde hair. He held a glass of beer in his hand.

"Hey Sheriff!" Jack flashed Doug his best smile and they shook hands. "Hope you don’t mind that I tagged along with Pacey?" Jack winked. "He was looking for company." Jack turned back a little toward the food. He used a fork to move a couple of rounds of baguette topped with caviar and crème fraiche to his plate.

"No, no, he said you were coming and I thought it was great that you could make it! And, please, Jack, call me Doug."

Jack was a little touched by the other man’s words. He looked back over at Doug and grinned.

Doug smiled back. "Besides, there are an awful lot of cops here. It’s good for them to have an English teacher in the mix–adds a little culture!"

Jack reached for the fork by the shrimp canapes and used it to add a few to his plate. "You knew that about me, huh?" He was impressed.

"Uh yeah of course, Pacey told me."

"Oh," Jack nodded. "Well," he chuckled, "I don’t know if I’m really quite _that_ scintillating but thanks." He nodded toward the room behind them. "So, all of these people can’t be from Capeside PD, right? We’re not that big of a city!"

Doug smiled. "Oh, no, you’re right, we actually pull together people from five different police departments in adjoining counties for an annual meeting. We do workshops and training for the entire day, present some awards, and end it by having this little _soiree."_

"And do you rotate the party to a different county every year?"

"Yep, we won’t do it again in Capeside for another 5 years."

"Oh well then I feel especially lucky to have been invited along!"

Doug smiled.

Jack moved a little further down, and Doug followed, though Jack noticed he wasn’t taking any food, which was kind of funny.

"Aren’t you going to have anything?"

"Oh I will. I don’t want to get weighed down by a plate right now. I’ve got this." He nodded toward his beer.

"Guess we know how you’ve managed to hold onto that trim physique all these years," Jack said, a little flirtily.

Doug smiled but Jack couldn’t quite tell if he liked the compliment or not.

"Thanks." Doug paused, "But don’t worry, I will eat something."

"Good!" Jack said with a grin. He added a few chicken satay sticks to his plate. "Just so you know, Pacey and I are sharing this," he said. "I don’t want you to think I’m some sort of glutton!"

Doug chuckled. "No, no. In that case, you should take more!"

Jack glanced down at his plate. "I think we’re good." Jack moved away from the table a bit and Doug walked with him. "So, how’s life for you, Doug? You know, other than work?"

Doug sighed slightly. "Ah well work has been fairly all-encompassing, but you know, life’s OK otherwise."

Jack looked over at the other man, narrowing his eyes a little. "That’s it? Not exactly a ringing endorsement." His voice was still kind, though, as he said it.

Doug shrugged slightly. He looked at Jack. "How about you?"

"Oh you know, teaching’s been pretty interesting. And, yes, somewhat all-encompassing." He winked at the other man. "I bought a house, so that also takes up my time. Basically, life is good!"

Doug nodded. "Huh, well that’s great!" He paused. "Yeah, you know, actually, when Pacey told me you were coming…"

"Yeah?" Jack looked over at him a little puzzled. He couldn’t imagine what Doug was going to say next.

"Well, I thought it was perfect timing because I was actually thinking of emailing you!"

"You were? About what?" This seemed completely out of left field for Jack.

"Well, the police department has been tasked with helping to put together this committee at the high school regarding school safety, and we need more teachers to be take part in it."

Jack sighed internally but on the outside he forced a smile. Jack had been in too many meetings and on too many committees lately. He’d just wrapped up serving on the task force devoted to the design of a new gymnasium at the high school. This committee Doug was soliciting him to be on did not sound like something Jack wanted to do. On the other hand, it occurred to Jack that he was getting a very nice meal and drinks for free tonight thanks to Doug. He probably should at least hear him out. And, Doug was really fucking _fine,_ so a few more minutes talking to him about whatever held its own pleasures.

Doug chuckled. "Don’t look enthused or anything."

"No, really, I want to know more." Jack lied, openly. "What’s the committee working on specifically?"

"Ah it’s revamping the existing plan for school safety, and tying it into some related initiatives by the police department as well as those of the city."

"Huh, OK. And how long does the committee have to meet?"

"It’ll go for about 6 weeks." Doug paused. "We meet once a week at the high school, I believe about an hour or two each time, beginning in a week and a half."

Jack nodded. "Hmm well, we’ll see," he said pleasantly but noncommittally. "I haven’t heard anything about it at school as of yet." Jack looked at the other man. He wore a slight look of consternation. "I hope you won’t hold it against me though if I can’t do it."

"No, definitely not, Jack." 

Jack was surprised at how direct Doug sounded. "I promise I will think it over!" Jack said more earnestly than he meant to.

Doug took something out of the breast pocket of his uniform. "Well, if you have any more questions about it, here’s my card."

Jack thought this was kind of odd for Doug to give him his card, considering their Pacey connection, but he took it. He looked at it. Besides Doug’s name, title and work address, there was an email listed on it and a phone number. "That’s not your cell, is it?"

"No, it’s my office phone. Why?"

Jack stared at the card. "Oh I don’t know, just wondering." He looked back up at Doug.

Doug returned his gaze. "I keep my cell private. Especially given my line of work."

Jack nodded. "Understandable." He glanced over in the direction of his table to see if Pacey was there.

"If I give it to you maybe you’ll be on the committee?" Doug added quickly.

Jack looked back over at Doug sharply.

Doug was looking at him.

"Well, uh, yeah," Jack said, also rather quickly, "why don’t you write it on the card, but I’m still not making any promises." He handed it back to Doug, their fingers brushing. Doug didn’t quite look at Jack as he got a pen out. He walked over to a nearby wall and used it to be able to write on the card. He handed it back to Jack, his expression hard to read.

"Thanks," Jack said, staring at him. He put the card in his pocket. "Well, I better go find my beer before somebody clears it away." He paused and stuck his hand out.

They shook hands again.

"Thanks again for letting us come tonight, Doug. It’s been fun!"

"Glad you came," Doug said, looking at him. His eyes were very blue. He looked away and seemed to see someone in the crowd. "I’d better go mingle a little more." He looked back at Jack. "See you, Jack."

"Yeah."

Doug walked away.

 

Jack made his way back over to his table. _What in the hell just happened?_ he asked himself.

Pacey walked up just as Jack got there and set the plate down. "Oh thanks!" He snatched up one of the shrimp canapes.

Jack took a sip of his beer. "Saw your brother over there."

"Oh yeah? How’s he?"

"Very charming," was all that Jack said. He nodded toward the bar. "Any luck with those gals?"

Pacey grinned. "Possibly." He drew the word out. "One was married," he made a little face. "Just out for fun tonight so likely no chance there. The other was not, as in not married," he said a little deviously.

"That sounds promising." Jack took a bite of satay.

"Yeah, got her card. She’s just over in Moore County." Pacey patted the pocket of his suit jacket.

Jack chuckled. "You smoothie, Pacey!"

"How about you? Meet anybody?"

"Uh actually I did get somebody’s card."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Pacey looked over across the room towards the buffet.

"Oh uh, no one you’d know." Jack paused. "It’s probably nothing." Jack had already decided not to tell Pacey about Doug giving Jack his cell. He could do that later if need be. Jack still didn’t know quite what to make of it.

Pacey laughed. "Ha I knew someone would recognize your extreme babe-liciousness."

Jack grinned. "Pacey, you rock."

 

It was a couple of hours later. Jack was in bed. He had taken Doug’s card out of his jacket pocket and set it on his nightstand earlier and now he picked it up and looked at it. Doug’s cell was neatly printed at the bottom of the card. Jack decided to go ahead and input the number into his list of contacts on his phone. When he had finished that, he stared at the entry for a few moments. Impulsively he sent Doug a text. _Thanks again for tonight and I will let you know if I decide to do that committee work. –Jack McPhee_

He looked at the phone display. It didn’t seem like Doug had opened the message. "Oh well, who knows," Jack said to himself. He set the phone aside and got out a book.

 

About 10 minutes later Doug responded.

_It was great seeing you. No pressure on the whole committee thing. –Doug Witter._

Jack laughed a little. Doug was obviously giving him a little shit in terms of including his last name in the text. He texted Doug back.

_Yeah but isn’t that why you surrendered your cell to me_

_Not necessarily_

Jack’s dick was suddenly hard. _What else could it be?_

_Do I really need to list all the ways in which you’re hot?_

_Where are you?_

_About to drive home – party went late_

Jack typed his address in and hit ‘Send.’

 

Doug was there within 15 minutes. Jack was only wearing sweats and a T shirt but he knew he still looked pretty good. And he really didn’t care much at this point. He opened the front door and saw Doug walking towards him across the porch. He was still wearing his uniform.

Jack pulled him into the house and shut the door behind him. He pushed Doug up against a wall and kissed him, deeply. Doug took it, quite wantonly.

 

Jack had Doug on his bed, his uniform shirt open, fly unzipped and Jack’s hand down his pants. Both men were barefoot and on their knees. Jack was exploring Doug’s mouth with his tongue, his hand caressing and pulling at Doug’s impressive hard on.

Jack acted on a hunch at this point. "God you’re hot. Can I fuck you?"

"Yeah," Doug said in a tortured voice.

Within 5 minutes Jack was between Doug’s spread legs, pumping like there was no tomorrow.

Doug had a hand in Jack’s hair, gripping it a little, his head back and moaning.

When Jack finally came he felt Doug’s cum against his stomach almost simultaneously.

Jack pulled back and looked at the other man. He leaned in and they kissed. "You know, Doug, I’m still on the fence about that committee. I might just need a round two with you to really be able to make a decision."

Doug smiled. "Whatever it takes, Jack."


End file.
